edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Once an Ed Always an Ed
We Open up with Ed, Edd n Eddy thinking of ideas for scams. “Ooh! Ooh! I Know!” yelled Ed. “What, Ed?” asked Eddy. “How about we do a Chicken Carnival!” replied Ed. “Ed, that’s Stupid!” said Eddy. “Actually, I could be intreging , Eddy!” said Edd. “You just say that because you think all of Ed’s Ideas are good.” Said Eddy. Edd opened his mouth but then closed it, not knowing what to say. “Exactly” said Eddy. “Now I’ve got a good Idea….” Said Eddy. Eddy then whispered his plan to Ed and Edd. “I Don’t Know Eddy.” Said Edd. “Gravy!” said Ed randomly. Then we go to the Cul-De-Sac Kids playing around. “Ready, Ed?” asked Eddy. “Eddy Ready!” replied Ed. Ed pulled a string and a sign popped up saying “Ed’s Roleplaying Service”. “Role playing?” asked Kevin. “That’s so Dorky”. “Kevin, I always wanted to role play.” Said Nazz. “Oh alright.” Said Kevin. Then everybody ran up and payed a quarter. “Jonny: you be Plank, Plank:be Jonny, Rolf: Be Kevin, Nazz*sweats*:Umm.. Be who ever you want, Kevin:Be Rolf” said Eddy. Everybody began role playing. “What’s That, Jonny?” asked Jonny er…Plank. “Hey Ducks!” said Rolf er….Kevin. “DORKS Rolf, DORKS” said Kevin er….Rolf. “I am not Rolf, Rolf, I am Kevin” said ‘Kevin’. “I’m Like, Being Myself for the role play. *Giggles*” Said Nazz. “Pretty Neat Scam, Huh Boys?” said Eddy. “You said it.” Said Ed and Edd. Then , the kids started going wild with the role play. By now, everybody thought they were who they were Role Playing. “Hey! Calm Down!” yelled Eddy. Then Everybody got even Louder. “Eddy, Your Scams gone downhill” said Edd. “You don’t think I Know that, Double D?” yells Eddy. Then ‘Rolf’ slapped Eddy with a ham. “Why You little….” Said Eddy angered. “Now Eddy, Calm Down!” said Edd. “Hey Ducky Double D” said ‘Kevin’. “Yes, Rolf, I mean Kevin?” said Edd. ‘Kevin’ drops Edd’s ants. Edd gets very angry and runs toward ‘Kevin’. There is screaming and hurting pain sounds. Eddy looks at Edd shocked and amazed. “Hey Guys, Jonny’s Carrying me to his master!” said Ed being carried by Plank or ‘Jonny’. Edd and Eddy run to Ed and ‘Jonny’ and try to get him back, but end up being carried as well. Then a huge burp randomly comes. Nazz giggles. Ed, Edd n Eddy stare. Then they get dropped. “Hello, Eds” said ‘Plank’. “JONNY??ER…PLANK???” yelled all the Eds. “Yes, It is I, Plank.” Said ‘Plank’. Then Ed randomly grabs ‘Jonny’ and hits ‘Plank’ with him. The 3 Eds flee and Eddy starts screaming, “HEY EVERYONE!!FREE JAWBREAKERS AT THE CANDY STORE!”. Everybody snaps out of it and zooms to the candy Store. “Wow.” Said Edd. Ed grabs Edd and Eddy and says “Wave.”. Everybody comes back. “Hey, there weren’t any Free Jawbreakers at the candy store.” Said The Real Jonny. Everybody attacks the Eds. The next thing they know, they’re locked in a cage. “This is your fault, Sockhead.” said Eddy. “My fault?Eddy, It was your Scam!” said Edd. “Pass the Buttered Toast.” Said Ed. END Category:Fan-Fiction